Oh God!
by Violetta SSL
Summary: FF gaje :)


**Oh God! by Violetta-chaan**

 **Itachi U. x Ino Y.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Ini hanyalah cerita gaje yang dibuat karena ngebet banget pengen bisa buat ff :) jadi ceritanya aneh :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menoleh. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara keributan di sana. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.

Dia membelalakkan matanya seketika melihat apa yang terjadi—seorang bocah laki-laki sedang dipukuli empat bocah laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Ino masih terkejut melihat ini dan belum sempat melakukan sesuatu. Namun keempat anak itu telah menyadari keberadaannya

"Ada yang melihat kita," beri tahu salah satu bocah yang sedang memegangi sebelah tangan bocah yang sedang mereka pukuli. Ketiga bocah yang lain mengikuti arah pandang temannya dan terkejut melihat Ino.

"Ap—"

"Ayo lari!" Perkataan Ino terpotong oleh seruan salah satu bocab tersebut. Serta-merta mereka lari secepat mungkin.

"Hei, jangan lari kalian!" Ino refleks akan menyusul mereka ketika ekor matanya menangkap bocah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas rerumputan. Dia berhenti.

Ino berlutut dan terkesiap melihat lebam di wajah pucat bocah itu. "Ya, Tuhan ...," serunya terkejut. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Ino berusaha membuat bocah itu terduduk. Tapi, sebelum tangannya berhanyil menyentuh, bocah itu menepisnya. Dia menatap tidak suka pada Ino.

"Kenapa?" Ino jelas terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan bocah itu. "Kau terluka. Dan kita harus ke rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak mau!" Bocah itu sedang berusaha untuk terduduk.

Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya. Bocah itu susah payah bangkit sambil menahan ringisan lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Berulang kali dia terjatuh kembali dan akhirnya memekik kesakitan.

"Biar kubantu." Ino berkata lembut. Tangannya kembali akan menyentuh bocah laki-laki itu.

"Tidak perlu! Sebaiknya oba-san pergi saja!" tukas bocah itu.

Ino menarik lagi tangannya. Hatinya mencelus. Entah kenapa dia merasa terluka dengan ucapan bocah itu.

Bocah itu melirik sekilas pada Ino yang terpaku di sampingnya. Kemudian beralih pada tas hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di belakang Ino. Dia beringsut untuk mengambilnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu," kata Ino tiba-tiba. "Aku hanya akan membawamu ke rumah sakit dan menghubungi orangtuamu. Itu saja."

"Tidak perlu!"

 _Dasar keras kepala!._ Ino meraih tas hitam di belakangnya, kemudian dengan cepat memangku bocah itu.

Meski tubuhnya kurus, bocah ini cukup berat. Ino dengan kewalahan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Bocah laki-laki itu jelas terkejut. Dia memberontak. "Turunkan aku!"

"Diamlah!" Seru Ino. "Atau kau mau aku melemparmu?"

"Aku tidak takut. Lempar saja!" Bocah itu balik mengancamnya rupanya. Tapi Ino tidak mau memedulikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada cedera apa pun. Luka lebamnya juga tidak terlalu parah. Untung Anda segera membawanya kemari."

Itsuki tahu itu suara dokter yang memeriksanya tadi. Dia memandang ke arah pintu yang tertutup.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih sudah mengobatinya, Dok." Ini suara orang yang telah membawanya dengan paksa kemari. "Saya akan segera menghubungi orangtuanya setelah ini."

Itsuki memandangi sekelilingnya. Ruangan ini seluruhnya di dominasi warna putih, ia tidak menyukainya. Dan bau obat-obatan benar-benar menyakiti hidungnya, membuat Itsuki ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Suara pintu yang di dorong terbuka menarik perhatian Itsuki. Dia melihat Ino sedang menutup pintu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi orangtuamu." Ino menghampirinya. "Dia akan segera datang."

Oke, bagus! Saat ini ayahnya sedang mengadakan rapat bersama para kliennya. Apakah ayahnya akan panik dan meninggalkan rapat pentingnya ketika mendengar anak sematawayangnya berada di rumah sakit? Itsuki berharap seperti itu karena dia tahu ayahnya tidak benar-benar peduli padanya.

Itsuki tersentak merasakan tangan halus menyentuh wajahnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Ino tersenyum padanya.

"Lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Kau akan segera sembuh," ujarnya lembut. "Sekarang istirahatlah sampai orangtuamu datang."

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi sampai hari mulai menggelap pun, orangtua anak itu tidak kunjung datang. Ino kira, dia hanya perlu menunggu sampai siang dan orangtua anak itu akan datang. Atau mungkin sampai sore baru dia datag. Tapi, sampai mentari terbenam pun tidak ada.

Ino harus segera pulang, tapi dia tidak tega meninggalkan anak itu sendirian. Apalagi melihat dia telahterlelap sejak siang tadi. Sedari tadi Ino duduk di samping ranjang, memerhatikan wajah yang tampak sangat lelah itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan rambut anak itu yang berantakan. _Oh, Tuhan ... dia sangat tampan._

Ino belum tahu siapa nama bocah ini. Sebaiknya dia menelepon orangtuanya kembali—meski dia tahu pada akhirnya tidak akan diangkat. Ino memasukkan kembali ponsel supercanggih milik anak itu ke dalam tas hitamnya.

Anak itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara dan beberapa saat kemudian dia membuka matanya.

"Kau terbangun. Apa kau haus?" Ino mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dan menyerahknnya pada anak tersebut.

Itsuki menerimanya. Dengn serta-merta ia menenggaknya cepat. Tenggorokannya begitu kering dan ia merasa lapar. Itsuki ingin pulang.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya," ujar Ino. Kemudian ia mengambil gelas yang telah kosong itu dari Itsuki. "Oh, ya. Siapa nama?" Lanjut Ino.

"Aku tidak boleh memberi tahu namaku pada orang asing," jawab Itsuki.

"Ke–oh, aku mengerti. " Ino mengangguk. Perasaan tak menyenangkan memenuhi perutnya tiba-tiba. "Karena orangtuamu tidak dang juga, maka aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kaupasti tahukan alamat rumahmu?"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

Itsuki benar-benar kepayahan. Tubuhnya sakit dan lelah, dia juga kelaparan, ditambah harus berjalan kaki ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh. Dia tidak mungkin meminta orang yang bersamanya ini untuk menggendongnya seperti tadi.

Itsuki memandangi sekitarnya, banyak restoran dan cafe berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Uang miliknya masih utuh, lebih baik dia mengunjungi salah satu restoran sekarang daripada kelaparan.

Suara berkeriuk muncul dari dalam perutnya. Itsuki menggeram pelan, pasti orang di sampingnya tahu kalau dia saat ini sedang kelaparan. Dia menoleh. Dan benar saja, orang tersebut sedang menahan tawa mendengar bunyi keras perutnya.

"Aku juga lapar. Makan, yuk!" Ino menarik tang Itsuki yang lebih kecil darinya.

Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran dsn duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Itsuki memandangi jalanan dari balik kaca besar di depannya, sementara Ino sedang pergi memesan makanan.

"Sebentar lagi makanannya akan datang." Suara Ino membuat Istuki menoleh padanya. Lalu dia melihat Ino sedang merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. "Mau biskuit coklat untuk mengganjal perut?" Tanyanya seraya mengacungkan bunskusan berwarna merah.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau merasa sudah terlalu manis jadi tidak mau ini, hm?" Tanya Ino, mencoba menggoda Itsuki.

Itsuki mendengus. Dia tidak mau menanggapinya. Sementara itu, Ino mulai mengunyah biskuitnya sambil memerhatikan Itsuki. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan itu sebelum berlalu.

Dua piring onigiri dan dua cangkir ocha hangat. Memang sederhana. Itsuki mampu membeli makanan enak yang mahal sebanyak mungkin dengan uangnya—dan uangnya akan tetap bersisa banyak meski dia membeli sebanyak apa pun makanan. Tapi, ini pilihannya. Dia menyukai onigiri. Sangat menyukainya. Itsuki mulai melahap onigiri isi rumput laut itu bersama Ino.

Ino meneguk ochanya, kemudian menaruh kembali cangkirnya. Onigirinya telah habis. Begitu pula dengan Itsuki, anak itu menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Ino.

"Meskipun wajahmu terluka, kau masih terlihat tampan," ucap Ino tiba-tiba. "Malah sangat tampan."

Itsuki hanya mendengus.

"Jadi, siapa namumu, tampan?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya?" Jawab Itsuki malas.

 _Kenapa dia sedingin ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi keluar dari BMW hitam miliknya. Dia mengerling jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam kurang. Dia pulang lebih awal hari ini.

Ibiki menghampirinya. Supir kelurga Uchiha itu hendak memasukkan mobil Itachi ke garasi.

Itachi memasuki rumahnya setelah menyerahkan kuncinya pada Ibiki. Laki-laki berusia 32 tahun tersebut membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya begitu dia berada di dalam. Itachi memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan mandinya, Itachi keluar dengan hanya menggunakan celana tiga peremapat berwarna hitam. Handuk kecil merah melingkari lehernya.

"Itachi, buka pintunya, Nak." Suara Mikoto dari balik pintunya terdengar, Itachi segera beringsut.

"Apa Itsuki tidak pulang bersamamu?" Tanya Mikoto langsung begitu pintu terbuka.

Itachi menggeleng. "Kukira dia sudah pulang sejak siang. Apa Ibiki tidak menjemputnya?" Itachi balik bertanya.

Raut kekhawatiran mulai muncul di wajah cantik wanita paruh baya tersebut. "Ibiki sudah menjemputnya, tapi Itsuki tidak ada," jelasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa mungkin dia yang menjemput Itsuki?"

"Sasuke pergi ke Otto hari ini," kata Mikoto.

Perasaan cemas muncul di hati Itachi, tapi dia tidak mau menunjukkannya. Itachi mengambil ponselnya. Dia mendapati banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor ponsel Itsuki, juga tiga pesan darinya.

 _From: Itsuki_

 _To: Ayah_

 _Hallo, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu. Saya sudah menghubungi Anda beberapa kali, tapi sepertinya Anda sangat sibuk hingga tidak menjawabnya. Anak Anda sedang bersama saya di rumah sakit Konoha . Dia mengalami sedikit kecelakaan. Dia baik-baik saja, tapi sebaiknya Anda datang dan segera melihatnya. Terima kasih._

.

.

.

.

.

Itsuki memilih duduk di sisi dekat jendela ketika mereka menaiki bus. Alasannya agar ia bisa menyaksikan pemandangan kota Konoha di malam hari. Memang seperti biasa, kota Konoha selalu indah oleh kerlap-kerlip berbagai macam warna lampu yang menghiasinya. Itsuki sudah terlalu sering melihatnya, namun dia tak pernah bosan.

Itsuki menguap, dia memaksakan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Dia merasa lemas saat ini. Beberapa kali dia menahan dirinya supaya tidak jatuh tertidur. Tapi ras kantuk terus menyerangnya.

Ino terhenyak ketika kepala Itsuki jatuh di pangkuannya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat kepala anak itu pelan-pelan, lalu menyandarkan tubuh Itsuki padanya sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh kurus anak itu. Dia membiarkan Itsuki tidur dalam , tapi Ino merasa dia ingin melakukan ini. Dia mengusap lembut rambut hitam Itsuki.

Aroma harum rasa _blueberry_ memasuki indera penciuman Itsuki. Dia menyukai aroma ini, menenangkan. Dia semakin nyaman tertidur saat merasakan sentuhan halus di kepala dan tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum mengetahuinya. Seraya balas memeluk, dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan, bus sampai di jalan _Red Street—_ Itsuki sudah terbangun saat itu. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan deretan rumah mewah di sepanjang jalan.

"Apa rumahmu masih jauh?" Tanya Ino karena mereka sedari tadi tidak berhenti.

"Hn. Tidak terlalu." Itsuki menjawab datar.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberi tahu namu?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Hn."

Ino menghela napas. _Kenapa bocah ini dingin sekali?_ Keheningan muncul beberapa saat hingga Ino kembali bertanya. _Ino tidak bisa jika harus diam saja._

"Kalau begitu, berapa usiamu? Yang itu aku boleh tahu, kan?" Ino mengangkat alisanya.

"Tidak," ketus Itsuki.

"Kenapa? Oba-chan bukan orang jahat. Oba-chan serius." Ino mencoba meyakinkan Itsuki. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia diabaikan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pagar besar yang menjulang tinggi. Ino mengikuti Itsuki memasuki pintu gerbang yang ternyata masih terbuka.

"Tuan Itsuki!" Seru seseorang. Itsuki dan Ino refleks menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria menghampiri mereka.

"Tuan baru pulang? Tuan dari mana saja? Tuan tidak ada saat saya menjemput di sekolah tadi?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilontarkan orang itu.

"Apa ayah sudah pulang?" Bukannya menjawab, Itsuki malah balik bertanya. Dan itu tidak sopan menurut Ino.

Orang itu mengangguk. Seketika saja Itsuki berlari ke dalam rumah yang besaf di depannya itu. Ino terpaksa mengikutinya karena tas Itsuki masih bersamanya—walau sebenarnya dia bisa saja menitipkannya pada orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Itsuki.

"Itsuki, kemana saja kau, Nak? Baa-chan mengkhawatirkanmu." Seorang wanita menyambut Itsuki dan memeluknya.

Itsuki tidak membalas pelukan neneknya. Dia hanya diam sampai seseorang muncul dari balik punggungg wanita tua itu.

"Itsuki?"

Itsuki melepaskan pelukan neneknya begitu mendengar suara berat itu. "Ayah!" Serunya tertahan. Dia ingin berlari memeluk ayahnya tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menahannya.

"Itsuki, kenapa dengan wajahmu, Sayang?" Tanya Mikoto panik. Tangannya dengan hati-hati menyentuh wajah Itsuki.

Itsuki tidak menjawab. Dia tidak mau menceritakan kejadian tadi—dia akan malu jika sampai nenek dan ayahnya tahu. Terlebih karena dia bisa beladiri. Ayahnya pasti menanyakan itu. Tapi, Ia tidak salahkan? Ia dikeroyok empat orang tadi. Dan saat itu, kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik.

Itsuki menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau malah menggeleng? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mikoto mendesak.

"Itachi!"

Suara ceria Ino memaksa Itsuki dan Mikoto menoleh padanya. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap Itachi.

"Ino." Itachi jelas terkejut, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya. Hanya saja, kini sorot matanya berubah tajam. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku mengantar anak ini pulang." Ino memilih tidak mengatakan telah menolong anak ini. _Nanti aku dikira sombong lagi._ "Apa anak ini anakmu?" Tanyanya ceria—tampaknya dia tidak memimikirkan tatapan tajam dari Itachi untuknya.

"Jadi kalian sudah bertemu?" Tanya Itachi.

Ino mengangguk.

"Dia sudah menolongku ayah," beri tahu Itsuki. _Lebih tepatnya memaksa._

"Memang apa yang terjadi dengan cucuku, Nona?" Mikoto bersuara. "Kenapa dia pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Cucu Anda dikeroyok empat orang, Nyonya," jelas Ino. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Tapi, saat menemukannya, dia sedang dipukuli."

Itsuki mengerling ayahnya. Dan dia tidak melihat ada reaksi apa pun dari ayahnya yang mengindikasikan kekhawatiran—justru sekarang, ayahnya itu sedang menatap lekat-lekat orang yang telah menongnya dengan tatapan sulit dibaca.

"Ya, ampun, Nak, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padamu," tanya Mikoto dengan nada panik. "Bukankah kaubisa beladiri? Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka, Nak?"

"Sudahlah, Nek. Aku tidak apa-apa," sahut Itsuki tak sabar.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong cucuku, Nona?" Ucap Mikoto lembut.

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Setelah itu, dia beralih pada Itachi, yang dia tahu telah sejak tadi memandangnya.

Ino tiba-tiba merasa resah mengingat kejadian dulu. Hatinya kembali terusik oleh perasaan berdosa yang telah dibuang jauh sejak dulu. Seperti ada angin yang membawanya hingga terasa di udara dan menyesakkannya.

"K-kalau begitu, aku permisi." Ino berpamitan. "Aku harus pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Itachi tiba-tiba. Mikoto mengangguk setuju.

Ino tergeragap. "Eh—ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," pungkas Itachi.

"Aku. Ap–eh, baiklah." Ino mengalah pada akhirnya.

"Itachi, nanti saja kau mengantarkannya. Sekarang kau lihat dulu kondisi anakmu, Nak," panggil Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang bicarakan, Itachi?" Tanya Ino. Saat ini sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Itachi menepikan mobilnya. "Tentang Itsuki."

"Itsuki? Siapa?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Kau belum tahu namanya?" Itachi menatap Ino.

"Memangnya siapa yang kaubicarakan? Anak itu. Eh, maksudku anakmu? Jadi, anakmu tadi bernama Itsuki?" cerocos Ino.

"Ya."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia anakmu," tandas Itachi.

Ino terkesiap. Dia menatap Itachi dengan mata membelalak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengambilnya dari panti asuhan," beri tahu Itachi. "Kau tega sekali. Kenapa kau membuang anakmu sendiri, ha?" Geram Itachi.

"Aku-aku memang melakukan itu ..." Ino terbata-bata.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ Itachi menatapnya tajam Ino. Laki-laki itu menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Saat itu aku masih labil dan bingung harus melakukan apa," ujar Ino. "Aku dirampok dan seluruh uang pemberianmu diambil. Aku jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Setelah itu, tahu-tahu aku hamil. Aku tahu itu anakmu karena hanya melakukannya denganmu.

"Kemudian, aku diusir orangtuaku karena ketahuan hamil. Aku benar-benar frustrasi, tapi aku tidak tega menggugurkan kandunganku. Jadi aku membiarkannya hidup. Setelah anak itu lahir, aku menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan karena aku tidak sanggup untuk mengurusnya. Lalu, aku menyesalinya dan ingin mengambilnya kembali. Tapi, anakku telah diambil orang lain. Dan pihak panti tidak mau memberitahuku siapa orang itu. Mereka terus menyembunyikannya dariku," terang Ino panjang lebar. Dia tidak bohong tentang semua ini.

Menceritakan ini membuat Ino sesak. Seperti film paling menyedihkan yang diputar dalam otaknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencariku?"

"Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab jika aku mencarimu," bentaknya tanpa sadar. "Aku takut kau akan menyalahkanku karena aku sendiri yang menginginkan ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya dulu," tukas Itachi.

Ino bergeming beberapa saat. "Aku-aku ... itu salahku." Suaranya memelan. "Seharusnya aku mencoba."

Itachi menghela napas pelan. "Itsuki membutuhkanmu. Dia selalu bertanya di mana ibunya?" Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Ino tidak berkomentar, dia menunggu Itachi melanjutkannya.

"Aku bilang, 'aku akan mencarinya dan membawanya untukmu'," jawab Itachi.

Ino tersenyum haru. "Kalau begitu, kau akan membawaku kembali ke rumahmu, kan?" Suaranya berubah serak. "Aku ingin memeluk anakku."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk

.

.

.

.

.

Wkwk ... gaje sekali ini cerita. Saking pengennya bisa buat ff dan langsung dipost :)

Mind to RnR?:)


End file.
